Awkward beginnings
by Brokenangelsely
Summary: Maka and Soul become partners and decide to move in together. Post-series Prequel . A teenage boy and girl living under the same roof. Nothing happen's? As if. Awkward situations arise as these two newly formed team mates begin to live together. Friendship/family and later on maybe some Romance. Soul X Maka Fic.
1. Moving In

"Okay, I guess that's all." Maka said satisfied, placing the last box of her belongings on the kitchen counter.

"Nothing else?" Soul, Maka's new partner asked tiredly.

"Yup, that's it. This is the last one."

Soul sighed in relief and stretched lazily.

They were both just moving in. He was helping her carry her boxes full of her belongings. They had spent the whole day packing and unpacking and placing things together in their new apartment. It had been a few weeks since they met. Each had their own place, but they soon came to a decision of living together.

Being a Meister and Weapon, a team, they had come to make the decision that it was best if they were closer to each other so whenever there was a mission, training, or just school, they could be there when they were needed, together. They-beside their differences- had become close friends and close partners in the few weeks they had known each other. They were really compatible as Meister and Weapon. Now they were moving in together in a small apartment paid, by Maka's Dad. Spirit Albaarn, also known as Shibusen's greatest Death Scythe.

Now, The Death Scythe- Mister Albaarn- wasn't too pleased that his precious, teenage daughter was moving in with some punk teenage boy. A _boy_. A boy living together, with his little girl! This had made him go hysterically insane when he was told this- well, when he found out, when his daughter told him she wanted to get her own apartment. For Maka this was going to be an awkward situation that she did not want to be in. Regardless, she had to.

They were sitting at the Death Café coffee and sweats shop.

"Papa, I want to live alone." She said straight faced. She hated that she was asking a favor from her frivolous father. It hurt her pride. But she was just a kid and she needed help with the money.

"W-W-Wha-WHAT? What for? WHY? You're planning on living papa?" He screeched as his eyes watered. People at the café stared.

Maka was prepared for this. She knew her dad would always overreact to everything.

She sighed.

"Look, Dad. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I'm a responsible girl and you know that. You don't have to freak out." She said calmly_. _

_I don't want to do this_, she thought. Sitting here with her annoying father, she did not find appealing at all, but she had to get it over with.

Her father laughed softly as if thinking her proposition was a joke.

"Maka, sweety- honey, you're joking, right?" He chuckled

"Nope, I'm afraid not."

His eyes widened as he began to cry and his jaw dropped.

"MAKA! WHY? WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE PAPA? Why do you want to live alone? YOU CAN'T! No, No, NO! Absolutely NOT! You're just a little girl! And besides I don't want you to leave me! You can't EVER LEAVE PAPA! Maka-honey-"

"No." She snapped at him. She was losing patience.

"Dad, I want to live alone. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm fifteen years old and I am done staying at that house where mama's not there and you are just out with your girlfriends having a good time-

At this he stared at in shock and in silence.

"I'm sick of that house. -_And you- _she thought bitterly.

"I found the apartment we're going to be staying at-"

"_WE_? WHO'S _**WE**_? YOU AND WHO? SOMEONE IS MOVING IN WITH YOU? WHO IS IT?"

"Uh…" She wasn't exactly prepared to tell him who she was moving in with. This was going to be tougher than she thought. Might as well spit it out…

"Me and Soul. We're moving in together." She spit out. _And here it comes…_ she prepared herself mentally. Now he stood from his chair his eyes and hair, wild.

"YOU WHAT? SOUL! WHO? W-WAIT-THAT NEW PARTNER OF YOURS! THE WEAPON! ARE YOU-"

Maka tuned him out. Now people stared at him like he's just lost his marbles. She sighed; she knew he'd act like this. A part of Maka was glad that she told her father the truth. He would misunderstand the situation and it would be worse if he'd find out later after they were living together_. _

_I might as well clear things up._ She cleared her throat, interrupting her dad's outburst.

"Uh…_Dad_. Listen, it's not like that with me and Soul, Okay? We are just partners. It's more convenient if the two of us live together. I'm his Meister and he's my weapon. We're going to the same school. The apartment I chose is a lot closer to school and where Soul lives is pretty far away. As partners, it's important for the two of us stick together. You should understand that right?"

"But-"

She silenced him with a cold glare and continued.

"The apartment is affordable. It has three rooms, a kitchen, a comfy living room and 2 bathrooms. It's even included with some furnishing. The apartment is settled in a good neighborhood. I've even met some of the neighbors and they are nice people. Soul and I discussed who would pay what. He says he will pay for the water and electricity bill. I said I'd pay for the apartment. I do have money, Papa. But I do need some help. And of course I'll pay you right back."

Spirit was left in a state of chock. He knew his little girl was determined to live alone. She sounded sure and ready. She was prepared. And by the look on her face he could see that this is what she wanted. Even though he was still unsure and she'd barely known that boy! A defenseless girl, living alone with a boy in an apartment. .No. He wouldn't let his princess be with that boy.

Maka stood from her chair and as she turned to leave. She shot her dumbfounded father a glance. He was pale white and sweating bullets. His eyes were wide and crazy looking. His dead straight red hair was standing on ends and was just a mess. He was a mess.

"Papa, this is something I decided for myself. I want you to approve of this. I'll let you know that even if you don't approve of me moving out and getting a place for me and Soul… I'm doing it. I've made up my mind and I'm not turning back. I'll be out of your hair now. I'm responsible and independent and you know that. Don't worry about Soul, he would never harm me. I can swear on my life that he won't. If you change your mind and you're willing to help me out, call me. But, if you're not, then don't even bother seeing me. For once do this for me, Dad. Goodbye." And she walked away.

She had left her and her dad's house that same day and went to stay with Tsubaki and Black Star. It had been a noisy weekend. It wasn't until three days later of not seeing each other that he called crying and screaming and asking where had she disappeared to and agreed to pay for the apartment.

__Moving In__

Soul had already settled in his last box. He didn't bring much in comparison to Maka. As soon as they had finished unpacking the sat in their little kitchen table and talked over a cup of coffee.

"So… Guess this is our place now." Soul said.

"Yup. So let's make the best of it. I got to say,' she looked around. "It has the homiest feeling. I really like it." She smiled.

"Hm. It does. Once we decorate it and stuff, it'll look real cool." He gave a toothy grinned. And she smiled in return.

"How did you convince your dad anyway?" He said raising an eyebrow. She grunted in response.

"He-" she was about to reply and as if on cue you could hear from downstairs a rush of hurried footsteps. And through the door he came-almost knocking it out in the process-Spirit himself.

He stood by the door frame, gasping and panting like a dog. His face was blushed deep red and by the look of it he looked as if he was going to burst. Yeah, burst, into tears more like it. Maka grunted again and face palmed. Soul just stood there confused looking at the man standing in the entrance.

"YOU MOVED IN TODAY? AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME! AND YOU!-He pointed an angry finger at soul. He raised an eyebrow confused.

"Uh…yeah?" he replied.

Spirit glared at him and looked as if he was going to kill him. Until Maka stepped in; she stared down at her dad and crossed her arms.

" . .Here? She glared at him.

Spirit looked at her and again made a face that made him look as if he was going to cry.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving today?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I was going to call you."

"Not once did you let me see this place…" He said saddened.

Maka sighed heavily.

"Okay, so you're here. You saw. And now, out you go." She pointed towards the front door.

"Maka…" Spirit complained.

"How did you even know this was the apartment?" She asked bewildered.

"I heard from someone… That's not the point! Look princess-"

Maka silenced him with a deadly glare.

Spirit sighed and looked around the apartment. It was nice and homey. It did seem like a good place and it looked like they were both settled in. Spirit looked between the confused punk-y teen with gray hair that sat at the table and the standing, angry, petite, pig tailed girl that was his daughter. He sighed heavily looking like a deflated balloon. Then he suddenly inhaled and puffed his chest out and placed his serious stare on the boy.

"Soul Eater Evans, right?" He asked seriously.

"Soul is just fine." He answered back calm and collected. Maka had warned him that her dad was a bit of a crazy.

"_Hmph! _Well Evans_._ Let's have a talk shall we? Outside. _**Now**_." He demanded more than asked.

"…Alright then, Sure." He shrugged, but reluctantly he stepped outside, leaving his Meister with a glare on her face directed towards her dad.

Soul knew what he was gonna say. Maka had also told him how overprotective he was. Once they stepped outside, Soul put on a bored face and Spirit leaned in on Soul and said:

"Listen up, boy. I know you from Shibusen and I know you are my daughter's partner. I have your student file and I know about your family and where you're from-

At this, the boy became straight faced. He didn't like people knowing about his family background.

"- I know you are moving in with my little girl and because you are her partner and it is essential that both a Meister and their weapon to be connected in a way, to from a deep bond, so that you can resonate your soul's wavelengths. That, most times, to strengthen a bond between the two includes coexisting with each other. You two will be roommates. That is it. Nothing else. DON'T THINK I THAT I WILL APPROVE IF YOU HAVE A ROMANTIC RELATIONSHIP WITH HER. YOU WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH MAKA TO SATISFY YOUR TEENAGE HORMONAL URGES! –" Soul's eyes widened at this and his cheeks flushed a little.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY YOUR FILTHY HANDS ON MY PRINCESS, YOU OCTOPUS HEAD! YOU WILL NOT EVEN THINK OF HER IN A PERVERSE WAY. No. YOU WONT EVEN THINK OF HER! PERIOD! I know what it's like to be a teenage boy around an attractive girl. BUT, IF YOU EVER COME NEAR TOUCHING OR TRY MAKING A MOVE ON MAKA - I DON'T EVEN WANT YOU TEN FEET NEAR HER BEDROOM DOOR! AND IF YOU EVEN DARE COME IN TO HER ROOM? HA!" - He laughed sadistically.

"- Not only will there be a serious problem between you and _**ME**_. I swear Soul. Stay away from my daughter or I will END YOU. You will find yourself without a soul, Soul." He then extended his now scythe instead of a hand, and placed it right in front of Souls face. His nostrils flared like a wild boar.

Soul just bilked back at the crazy man that supposedly was the great Death Scythe. The one he was striving to be one day and with Maka as his partner he felt sure he'd make it. Though he was sure he wasn't gonna be a crazy death Scythe like her Dad. Seeing him get all worked up like that. Sure the man had his reasons.

_His behavior, in a way, is normal as a parent. I mean, his daughter is moving in with a guy. But Maka and I are friends and a cool guy wouldn't take advantage of his friends. I wouldn't ever hurt her. _

He cleared his throat and just nodded and said:

"We…uh… Just decided this because we thought it is best for us as being team mates and all. Not anything else. Uh... It's not like that with me and Maka. We are just friends and I can- "Spirit was eyeing him up and down and It made Soul sweat drop.

"What I mean is, I'm not interested in those kinds of relationships, other than friendships. I won't and I wouldn't do anything to harm Maka. As her weapon- that's all I am. " He gulped after saying this. He was hoping that Spirit hadn't heard him do that. Although Spirit had taken back his scythe of an arm, he eyed Soul up and down.

Spirit's face was in a frown and his eye was twitching. He grunted with a "harrumph!" and went inside the apartment. Soul just stared eyes wide as he scratched his head.

Spirit barged into the apartment door and he went straight to Maka. She was sitting at the kitchen table, deep in thought, glaring at an empty cup of coffee. When she saw him she stood up and focused her glare on him while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Are you _done_?" She asked agrily.

"Yes." He was now calm and just sad looking.

"Well then, there's the door. Thanks for stopping by."

Spirits eyes widened like a kitten and he began to tear up.

"Maka…."

"You said what you had to say. So now it's time to go. Don't worry about me I'll be fine."

"MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-" He cried throwing himself at her. She moved out of the way and he managed to catch her leg.

"Be careful, MAKA! DADDY IS GOING TO MISS YOU SOOOOO MUCH! REMEMBER TO EAT PROPERLY- AND TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR CLOTHES AND YOUR SCHOOL WORK- AND- PAPA'S GOING TO BE SO LONENLY NOW!AND- AND MAKAAAA-"

When Soul came back into the room he stared at Spirit who was rubbing his teary, snot covered face on Makas leg. She was looking at him with disgust.

_I've been taking care of myself all this time. Like, I need him to remind me those things. She thought. _

"_MAKAAAA, YOU BECAREFUL AND STAY AWARE OF THAT HORNY, PERVERT, FLIRT OF AN OCTUPUS HEAD, SOUL EATER."_

"The only pervert and flirt around here is _**you**_." She snapped at him even angrier this time. At this Spirit flinched and his jaw dropped to the floor and began crying a river. Soul could only stand and stare as she tried to pry her dad off her leg.

"Now _get out_ and leave. We have school tomorrow." She said. It looked like she was trying to maintain calm.

Spirit sniffed and reluctantly got off Maka's leg. He walked to the door and stood facing it.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be leaving. I'll come and visit you know!-"

"Please don't." Maka whispered exasperated.

"Papa will be lonely…but this is something you decided. You've grown up too fast." He sobbed.

Maka rolled her eyes. Her dad was trying to play the victim.

He huffed and puffed and then deflated as he turned around.

"Well, I'll see you then at school! Maka, Papa loves you!" He smiled with snot dripping from his nose.

Soul scrunched up his face. This man was a disaster. Maka just stood there arms crossed and hoping he would just leave. It wasn't like he was never going to see her.

"Okay,Okay, bye Papa." She said as she began towing him out the door.

"BUT-"

"NOW!" She gave another shove and he was out the door. She watched him as he Hehunched his back sadly while he walked.

Both Soul and Maka let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in.

"He's quite a handful." Soul remarked.

"Tell me about it. I glad I did what I did. I was cold to him. But that guy deserves it."

"Nobody said anything about that."

"I know."

"He does care a lot for you as a Dad. Whatever happened won't change the fact that he's your father." He said quietly.

Maka frowned but replied.

"I know."

Soul raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

It was already dark. The stuff they had was already in place. Soul and Maka stood in silence for a while. But then he started to get hungry.

"So! Are you gonna cook?"

"What? No."

"I'm hungry…" His hands dropped to his stomach.

"Me too." She replied after a few seconds.

"We gotta celebrate moving in, anyways. Pizza then?" He asked.

"Pizza it is." She smiled back.

"Cool. Your treat!"

"Why my treat?" She shot back.

"Who's the one with the loony father? The one that came today, to make a scandal? And the one that dropped tears and snot on our new floor? I'm not cleaning that up by the way." He said pointing at the evidence that was on the floor.

"Fine. But tomorrow Dinners on you."

"Deal." He smirked

And both hungry, new roommates went out the door that night for pizza celebrating their first day moving in together. Life was going to change for both of them. They don't know what challenges or obstacles would be in their way, but these partners knew that whatever came their way, as a team they'd over come it.


	2. First Morning

**A/N:** _First of all I'd like to give my thanks for all of you that read my story. Second, I'm sorry for the errors that were found in the first chapter. I had some problems downloading the doc. And it appears that some words are missing and some parts seem in incomplete sentences or they just don't make sense. I apologize for this. I have no idea what happened. I will be more careful with the chapters I will upload. Anyways, for this story I want to focus on Maka and Soul. This is my idea of what it probably was for them when they moved in together in the beginning. This is purely a fanfiction, so I am warning you in advance just in case that this is not following on the manga or the anime. I am just writing this out of my head. I haven't seen Soul Eater since a few months ago so please forgive any mistakes and please Pm or advise me in what I can do to make it better. There will be OC and settings in this story. Romance will bloom soon enough. Thank you and Enjoy!_

_**Brokenangelsely**_

* * *

Monday morning, Maka woke up by the sound of her loud alarm clock. She looked at it and it was 7:10am. As soon as she turned it off, she sat on the edge of her bed and observed her new bedroom.

She liked the way her room was set. It reminded her of her small room back home. Except this one was a bit larger. This room-her new room-was set the way she wanted. By the door to her left-coming in- she had her desk. On her desk she had a few of her boxes, which were waiting to be unpacked, along with a neat pile of books stacked one on top of the other. Her bed was against the far side the wall that she faced as soon as she came in the room. Beside the bed her nightstand, on top she had her round alarm clock with a few other items such as: a bedside lamp, hair ties and her gloves. On the other side of the room, she had a small walk-in closet that was already full of her hanged clothes and on the floor neatly lined shoes. Beside her walk-in closet, she had a light colored wood dresser with a round mirror on top. Her drawers were full of clothes and other items.

On top of that same dresser, she had a picture of a beautiful woman. She stared at it in wonder, until she felt a pang of sadness. She missed this woman. The woman that had given birth to her, that cared for her, taught her and loved her. She got up from her bed and went over to the picture and she held the thin frame in her hands.

Her mother in this picture was young and beautiful. She was smiling tenderly at the camera. She was one of the greatest, most talented and respected Meister's from her age back when she was in Shibusen. Maka loved this woman with all her heart and soul and she looked up to her. She wanted to be as strong as her one day. Maka wanted to be the greatest Meister just like she was.

_Mama, I wish you were here…_

After a few moments, Maka smiled back at the picture of the woman. She would be proud of her for getting her own apartment. A few days before moving in to the apartment she had sent a letter to her mother telling her about it. She didn't say much all except that she was moving out of the house of her father and was going to live on her own.

Maka asked about her, about where had she been and when was she coming home. No answer and no reply. She still hasn't heard from her mother since she had left after she was sent away on a mission. She didn't expect to get an early reply after all; she'd been gone for months now. She didn't know where on earth her mother was. She wasn't worried that she was hurt or dead, because she knew how strong and fearless her mother was. She was born to fight and live on. Even so she was still disappointed because she wanted to know about her mother.

Maka sighed and put down the picture to quickly go to the bathroom, take a shower and get ready for school.

Once Maka was bathed and dressed she looked at her clock. 7:34 am. School was at 8:00am sharp. She went to the kitchen and made herself a simple breakfast: Eggs and toast with a glass of orange juice. She ate in silence and was about to get her books to leave to school until it struck her.

_Where's Soul? He's still not up yet?_

She dumped her plate and cup in the sink and headed towards Souls room.

_I almost left without him. Huh. It is kind of weird that now we're living together. Today is going to be the first day we go to school together... _

She knocked on his door.

"Soul! Are you up yet?"

She opened the door a crack and looked in. The first thing she noticed was on top of the bed was a slowly moving body under a bunch of sheets.

"Of course you're not ready." She said between her teeth, annoyed.

"I'm coming in." She whispered.

He was snoring. Not a loud disturbing roar of a snore, just a low noise- a little whistle- he made when he breathed in and out. He was all tangled in the sheets. They covered them up to his head, only a small tuff of white-hair could be seen. One of his legs was sticking out.

She then made notice of the room. It was a mess.

It looked like a hurricane had passed by. There were clothes everywhere, on the floor, his bed, on top of his wooden dresser. He had about two boxes that were spilling manga's on the floor. She found another box beside his nightstand, full of jazz records. His room was just the same size of hers. His bed was on the left side of the room and beside it was a nightstand with a lamp. His desk was smaller than hers and had nothing on top of it except his school bag. His closet doors on the other side of the room were wide open. His was the same, walk-in closet, except for his clothes not hanged up. Also for the bunch of shoes that looked like they were just thrown in there. In a corner to the right of the room he had a keyboard on its stand, plugged in to the wall. Next to it was his dresser. Maka noticed the walls were full of a few posters. Some were of rock bands, pictures of Death City, people she did not recognize probably other musicians.

"Soul, wake up! We're going to be late! WAKE UP!" She shook him hoping he would wake up.

He groaned and rolled over facing away. Maka removed the sheets form his face and looked at him.

_He seems like a little boy when he sleeps. Kind of cute…_

Maka caught herself smiling and shook her head.

_w-what's wrong with me? We're going to be late!_

"Soul! How come you're not awake? We really have to go! Hurry up!"

He groaned again and turned to face Maka. He blinked and slowly got up and covered his face with his hand.

"Why so early? Is it that bad if we miss the first few hours?" He said in a deep sleepy, raspy voice. He stretched his torso that was still covered in sheets.

Maka's vein on her forehead pumped.

"What do you mean miss the first few hours of school? Are you crazy! I haven't been late a day of my life. I have a perfect attendance record. You know that if we want to do this whole partner thing, we BOTH have to be early and get better grades. If we want to reach our goal we have to try harder than hard and make an effort. There are also requirements for us to be qualified to go on missions! Getting early to school is part of the requirements. So, we have to go NOW!" She warned him going frantic in the process.

"Don't you remember that broadcast from shinigama-sama? Didn't you hear him say so?" She said crossing her arms.

"Ah… I was_." _He answered lamely.

_I was sleeping. I don't think I should tell her that I fell asleep in when they were giving that broadcast for the newly formed teams. Shit. She is right though, better get dressed…_

He got up from the bed, dropping the sheets in the process.

"Fine I'll get dressed but I don't wanna hear you complaining," he yawned. "Man…that was good sleep. Anyways it's not a big deal—what's wrong?"

She was staring at him; now that the sheets were off, he stood there beside his bed with only a pair of white and red polka dot boxers that hung low on his hips. She stared at the lines of his built body.

Makas mouth was agape. Her eyes had widened a bit and her cheeks were lightly flushed pink. Her eyes never left Soul's midsection and what demonstrated below.

"Maka?" Soul asked sounding a bit worried. His partner seemed to be dumbstruck.

"W-What?"

"Are you okay?" He raised an eyebrow and cast a worried glance at her.

Maka snapped herself out of the mental trance she was in. She blinked and tried not to blush harder.

"Yeah. Um, why is your room such a mess? I thought you said last night that you had already finished putting your stuff away." She said trying to change the topic.

"I did. Don't go all 'clean freak' on me."

"I'm not." She said getting annoyed by being called a clean freak.

_I'm not a clean freak. I just like being organized, unlike somebody. Hmph._

"Fine I'll get ready and I'll clean up. Eventually." He smirked. He wasn't cleaning his room anytime soon. Not till he needed anything anyways.

"Just hurry up and get dressed! Or-" _I'll leave without you- _she thought, but it wouldn't make a difference.

"Yeah, Yeah. Make me some breakfast, please? I'll get ready." He said while pushing her out of the room.

Maka grunted and stomped off and made him breakfast. If she didn't do it, they would probably get to school later.

_Why do I have to wait up for him? He's such a lazy-As long as he's living with me, there is no way we are going to be late to school. I just hope we get there on time!_

Once Soul was showered and dressed he came into the living room to find his petite Meister pacing back and forth with her pig tails swaying along with every movement. The sight made him smile, but soon snapped out of it. She was losing patience. He could tell, and she could get scary when she lost her patience. He swallowed his breakfast and wordlessly, he followed her out the door and locked it behind him. It was 7:53 am.

It was going to take around 10 minutes by foot. Maka complained and they had to walk. They weren't going to make it on time. She kept fussing about it.

"Then why walk? Let's ride." He gave a toothy grin.

"What? Ride what?" She looked at him as if he was telling a joke. A joke she didn't have the time to hear.

"My bike."He rolled his eyes.

"Your- wait, you have a bike?"

He went around the back of the apartment's parking lot. Maka followed behind him. And there she came face to face with –not a bicycle- a motorcycle. Maka looked at soul as if he was crazy.

"That's yours? I thought-" She asked astonishingly.

"You thought I meant 'bike' as in a bicycle?" He chuckled at her remark. She blushed to that.

"You going to get on our what?" He was already sitting on the thing.

Maka shook her head. She'd never ridden on the back of a motorcycle before. But she was late. She heard the start of the engine and looked up warily at him. She didn't want to get on.

"I –I'm not gonna ride that. You're crazy." She said while she turned around.

"We're going to be late. You know, you might mess up that perfect record of yours. " He teased.

She grumbled, but got on behind him anyways.

"Okay, but, don't go too fast-" But he was already speeding down the road. Maka squealed. She was scared, and her skirt was flapping wildly, threatening to show off her panties. She desperately held down the skirt while with another hand, she tightly held on to Souls waist. As she clung to his waist, across her partners face a smile appeared. Oh, he was amused.

Until along the way Soul got too caught up in his little world and did not pay attention when a taxi, going in reverse, pulled up in front of him. He skidded to one side almost falling in the process. Maka squeezed at his sides and yelled in his ear almost leaving him deaf in the process.

They arrived right in front of what was The Death Weapon Meister Academy (Shibusen). It was 7:56 am.

"We're here you know." He said looking back at his Meister that was fiercely clinging to him.

"Besides almost crashing" she said with a frown. "That was- it was-" she gave a half smile. "Not that b-"

Soul smiled and grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bike after he parked it and started rushing towards the entrance.

"I know what you're gonna say and I hate to interrupt you. But I think we should run!" he yelled back.

They ran at full speed up the steps and through the halls, till they reached they reached their classroom door. Both of them blasted through the doors.

"WE'RE HERE!" They screamed in sync, sweating, panting and out of breath.

"Ah, we made it!" Maka panted and put her hands on her knees.

"I told we'd make it!" Soul managed.

"This wouldn't have happened if somebody got up early!" She complained.

"Not again…" He rolled his eyes.

"Hey- I-" Soul was about to reply when he heard silence.

In his group there was never silence.

A group of people inside the class room stared and others whispered between each other. Maka and Soul stared back and blinked at each other.

_Who were these people? _They both thought.

"Um...Excuse me?" Maka and Soul heard a polite voice. A tall, brunette, woman wearing glasses came into view in front of them.

"I'm sorry but, I think you're in the wrong class room. Meisters and Weapons group class is the next wing."

Maka and Soul stood there staring at the woman, as laughter filled the classroom.

"I'm really sorry about this!" Maka apologized bowing.

_This is so embarrassing. How could this happen! _

Soul scratched the back of his head.

_Well… this is embarrassing. Not cool. Damn._

"We'll be taking our leave. Sorry for the intrusion!" Maka apologized again.

Both left the classroom and as soon as the door closed behind them. They ran the hall and went in a race to reach their real homeroom this time.

"Soul, how could you confuse our classrooms?"

"Why didn't you say anything when we got there? You were as lost as I was!" he shot back.

"I was not. This wouldn't have happened if you had gotten up by yourself, this morning!"

"Not this again! If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't have gotten to school on time anyway. Who brought us here? Me."

As they bickered and raced down the hall, reaching the next wing, they reached their classroom. This time, they stopped, took a breather and like normal people, calmly went inside.

Once Maka confirmed that this was indeed her classroom she sighed with relief.

"Good Morning." She greeted.

"Maka, Soul, Good Morning!" A kind, cheerful, soft voice greeted her back. Maka knew who this voice came from.

"Hey,Tsubaki." Maka greeted her friend. The tall black haired Weapon smiled cheerfully at her.

"Good thing you two came on time! You're in luck; Sensei's in the conference hall in a meeting. If you'd arrive any later you'd be in trouble." She warned them in a light tone.

Maka glared at Soul who stood behind her.

_It's your fault. Baka (Idiot)…_

_Don't look at me... _Soul thought nervously turning his head away from his Meister's glare.

"Yeah, we had a few problems getting up this morning." Maka replied back to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki chuckeled.

"I had to wake up BlackStar extra early this morning for the same reason. It sure was a struggle. I had to keep pushing him to wake up. Oh, it took a lot of work waking him up and getting him here. You know he always oversleeps." Tsubaki sighed.

"Where is he now?" Maka asked curiously asking for the spiky blue-haired Meister. He usually would be jumping around screaming about himself and how he would surpass God and yada-yada,etc.

She and Soul scanned the room and couldn't see him. Tsubaki sighed once more and sweat dropped as she pointed to the front of the class room. Maka and Soul peered from the corner of the desk and right under it, they found themselves looking at a buttocks hanging in mid air. They walked around the desk till they faced it directly.

Their Friend, BlackStar, was sleeping face down, with his butt in the air. He was snoring loudly and between snores he would talk in his sleep. His voice boomed throughout the class room, making everyone jump in surprise.

"I-I , THE GREAT BLACKSTAR WILL SURPASS GOD! I WILL RULE WITH ONE FIST! NO ONE WILL EVER DEFEAT THE GREATNESS OF BLACKSTA-"

His dumb, repetitive speech was interrupted by a kick he received; Courtesy of Soul. The girls stood back.

"Oy! BlackStar. Wake up bro!" He yelled directly into the passed out Meister on the floor.

BlackStar woke up with a startle. He screamed and while he raised his body from the floor his head collided with the desk. Now there was a hole in the center of the desk, his head popping out on top. He continued to struggle to get out of the desk. Soul stood by and watched.

"Yo! Morning Soul! You must be surprised to this greatness so early in the morning!" BlackStar greeted a little disoriented.

Soul started conversation with BlackStar, while the girls watched. Tsubaki wore her usually cheerful smile while Maka stared at the boys as if they were freaks of Nature. It was a wonder to her how these two would get along so well. BlackStar was a maniac, he was insane. He was a blockhead. A hyperactive idiot that was just too full of himself. Maka always wondered how much patience his weapon, Tsubaki, could have, to stand someone like him. Maka knew BlackStar was a nice person and he was a good friend to Soul and her. But still… that didn't mean he didn't annoy the crap out of everyone. Well, with the exception of Tsubaki.

_I admire her for standing up with this. He is annoying as hell. But I guess she doesn't mind. BlackStar sure is lucky._

"Oh, we missed you since you left our place. Those short days were fun to have someone around the house. You two moved in together right? How's everything?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, we did. Everything's good. Although it's only been one day and one night, it's kind of weird getting used to…" she trailed off.

Tsubaki smiled understandingly.

"Don't worry about it. It takes time getting used to. You'll gradually begin to feel like home with Soul. It took time with me and BlackStar too. Patience, everything falls into place soon enough. You'll see." She smiled with encouragement.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. This stuff takes time." Maka smiled at her. She was right. At first things would feel a bit weird having a roommate; Let alone a guy. At that made maka remember the sight of Soul this morning- his messy, tangled hair, his naked, built torso torso, his hip bones that made v-shaped lines that slopped downward to his…

"Maka are you ok?" Tsubaki asked worriedly at Maka.

"Huh?" She snapped out of her trance.

"Are you okay? Your face is red…" Tsubaki knitted her eyebrows.

"No. No, I'm fine. It's just I'm a little tired out from, um, running here." She said nervously.

The girls were about to move to their seat when they heard noisy footsteps in the hall way. It then sounded like a stampede. A stampede of one. Maka turned to face the door. She had a bad feeling. As her instincts told her, there came someone approaching the classroom at amazing speed.

"MAAAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ARE YOU OKAYYYY? DADDYYY MISSED YOUUUUUU! DID THAT IDIOT SOUL DO SOMETHING TO YOU? MAKAAAAAAAAA-"

Everyone's loud chattering hushed down to whispers as they looked at what was approaching their classroom.

Maka Slammed the door shut right on her father's face. From the other side of the door muffled whimpers could be heard. He was calling for her and asking if Soul had tried making a move on her or tried to attack her. Maka was mad, and blushed furiously at this. She was about to blow up in anger. Everyone in the classroom was quiet at the sound of the door being slammed shut. They began whispering stud like, "Who is that guy?", "Whoa, that musta hurt." and "What a weirdo. Don't tell me he's one of our teachers!" Some were curious, others laughed. Maka had her hands curled up in fists.

_What is he doing? Can't he just back off? Why does he have to try to barge in like that?_

The anger was clear on her face. Soul walked over to his distressed partner with his hands linked behind his neck. He didn't want to get punched by her. And saying something would only anger her more. He just stood quietly beside her.

"He's lost it. What is wrong with him? I just saw him yesterday!" She said between her tightly clenched teeth.

He shrugged.

"I seriously have no idea." He answered in his usual lazy tone.

The door opened and in came Spirit ready to hug his daughter from behind. Soul froze in his spot next to her and his eyes widened at the sight of Spirit.

Just as Soul was about to warn Maka, she turned around with a book in hand and slammed it down right in the middle of his face.

"I've had enough!" She shouted.

The hit was so hard he went flying out the classroom and landed in the hallway on his back. From his nose, blood gushed out like a water fountain and he grimaced in pain, till he was unconscious.

"Makaa…." He moaned with the blood still spurting from his nose.

Everyone was quiet. Throughout the classroom all that could be heard were Maka's heavy panting. She held her book in her hand ready to clobber him again if he ever tried to get up and do something stupid. Noticing he didn't move, she decided it was safe to put the book away.

_If he ever does something like this again…. _She cursed mentally.

Soul walked over to the door, looked at Spirit who was laying half dead on the floor, "_not cool_" he thought and closed the door shut.

"He's out cold." He said.

"He's better be." Maka huffed.

"Oh, my..." Tsubaki replied.

"HA! Maka,that's your old man? What a weirdo! You sure gave him a good whooping though- obviously not as good as one, I, BlackStar, would have done. Not bad ALbaarn. Though I would have done wayyy better than that! I-" He was interrupted by a book that came hurling at his face. He fell backwards and ended up the same as Spirit.

Maka huffed.

_I don't have time for you, or your nonsense, BlackStar. Geez, he is so annoying._

She looked at her classmates that stared at her as if she'd gone crazy. The top student had lost her marbles by beating up her father and classmate with a book, senselessly.

The door opened once more and in came the teacher Sid-sensei.

"Morining! Sorry for being late. " He greeted.

He looked at the 3 students that stood by the door and the one on the floor bleeding. He looked out the hallway.

"Um…" He scratched his head and asked, "Does anyone know what happen to BlackStar and Spirit-sempai?"

Nobody answered. Maka began to feel a little guilty and pouted and as she was about to confess until Soul stood in front of her and said,

"Nope, not a clue. We got here a while ago. They were acting all crazy again." He half-lied.

"Oh, well...Whatever. It's alright. Go to your seats now. Let's begin." He said dismissing the students.

Maka gave Soul a disapproving look for lying but smiled for him having her back. She thanked him quietly with her eyes. He smiled in response.

They went to their respective seats. Tsubaki dragged and unconscious Black Star by his underarms to their seats.

"C'mon. Let's get going, BlackStar."

As they sat, Sid sensei began talking and Maka sighed.

"Noisy morning, huh?" Soul stated.

"Yes."

"It's always a noisy morning, now that I think about it." He said.

"Yeah, but I think somehow it'll eventually get noisier. I just have the feeling." She frowned.

From this week on she'd had to deal with BlackStars crazy outbursts, her dad, now that he was closer to her classroom than the year before (including the access pass he had to see her in each and every class room) she thought she would go insane.

Soul looked at his Meister who was deep in thought. He chuckled at the face she was pulling.

"Take it this way. Everyday isn't boring, right?" He said.

She remained silent. After a few moments,

"Today is your turn to cook." She said content.

Caught off guard, he stared at her,

"Ah! I thought you forgot. Damn it."

"Nope, I didn't."

Soul grumbled and Maka giggled in response.

_I guess, it is true. Not every day is boring around here. There is always something going on. _

She cast a glance at her female friend, Tsubaki. The poor girl was still trying to wake up an unconscious BlackStar_. _

It was still the early days of the new semester. This semester and from now on would be classes about Weapons and their Meisters in the early stages, aside from their regular classes too. Meisters were already paired up with their weapons and ready to not only cram the books, but also train hard. With these specialized classes, it would help them succeed in missions, allowing them to become closer to reaching their goal.

_Things are changing around here. But change I think sometimes is... Not bad._

Maka smiled to herself and just hoped she could get through the morning like every other day she had.

After school, she and Soul would go home and train and then relax. It would be a new routine. It was something new. Things would change and Maka accepted that fact and would surely adapt to it.

On the way home, on Souls bike, Maka felt at ease having the wind blowing through her hair. They weren't going as fast as that morning. They weren't in a rush, so they enjoyed the ride. She calmly held down her skirt and held on to Soul at the same time. It was nice.

"You better wake up by yourself tomorrow. I'm not waking you up!" She said over to Soul.

"It's alright by me. We'll get there early anyways, if I drive us there. You're crazy if you think I'm gonna walk every morning."

"I don't really mind ridding…" She trailed off.

"Liked the bike, eh?" He gave a grin that showed off his pointy teeth.

She stayed quiet, not wanting to boost his ego. But she couldn't hold back the smile that was forming on her lips.

The day wasn't so bad. It was their first day going to school together. They made it through. There sure were more days to come, but they'd be fine.

On another note, she really did like the bike. If going to school every morning was going to be like today…

_Besides the crazy mornings to come, at least I can enjoy the ride to school and back_.

She thought cheerfully.

_School won't be so bad. I think I can make it. _She added with more excitement than she thought. School was fun. Oh, she was looking forward to these days in Shibusen along with her partner, Soul, and her other friends like Tsubaki and-heck, even Blackstar.

_Soul was right, sometimes noisy mornings weren't so bad. Not boring at all! _


	3. Tell me Something I don't know

There quite a few things Soul knew about his Meister. She was a petite, nerd, bookworm, stubborn, hard working girl.

"Soul, are you done?" she complained for the third time since they arrived.

Another thing he knew about his partner was that she was very hungry at the moment.

"Okay, done!" Said Soul, satisfied.

Maka sat up straight in her chair.

"I was starving. What did you make?"

He placed a plate at the kitchen table where she sat. She stared at the giant oval, golden omelet dressed with ketchup and vegetables to the side. In ketchup, there was scrawny writing that spelled, ''Wann'a bite?'' The plate was well decorated like that of a plate you usually get served at a restaurant. He sure got points for presentation.

She blinked at the plate and then at Soul. She looked closely at him. The boy had an orange apron; his silver colored hair was pulled back by a head band, he was carrying another plate in his other hand.

_He looks like a house wife…Pfft. _Maka thought, her lips twitching; she tried not to break into a smile, but failed miserably.

"What? You don't like Omurice?" He shot back.

She broke into laughter, forgetting being starved in the first place.

"No, no, I like it. I like Omurice. Wow. I'm impressed! You're a chef! You _can _cook_._"

Soul was embarrassed at her teasing.

"Yeah, I can. Well-Just shut up and eat already." He ended lamely and he sat down across her and dug into his own omelet.

Maka giggled at his reaction.

From across the table Soul peeked at Maka. He wanted to see her reaction to the food. Sure it was just Omurice. But there wasn't any point in making a lot of food. It was just the two of them. Besides, Omurice was one of the dishes that Soul knew would be quick and easy to make. He knew his partner had skipped lunch, but he didn't know why.

He didn't want to make her eat Ramen or something like that for dinner. It was his turn to cook so he wanted to show off.

As soon as Maka took a piece in her mouth, her olive eyes sparkled.

"It's good, really good!"

"Then why do you sound so surprised?" He tried not to smile by her excitement over the food he just made.

"Because, I thought you were a lousy cook!"

He frowned at this,

"I guess I proved you wrong." He smirked at her.

She smiled up at him and he stared back.

"What?" he asked curiously.

"It's really good! You never told me you could cook. It's really surprising."

"Are you praising me or…?" He asked confused.

"Praise!" she beamed at him.

"Good. And you never asked anyways."

"Ah, I guess that's true." Maka replied, spinning the spoon in her mouth.

* * *

After a few moments of silence as they ate, he looked over to her. She seemed content with the meal and so was Soul to see her that way. She was acting strange today, before lunch, Soul noticed. And after lunch her mood had seemed to gotten worse. He was happy that she liked his diner and it even made her smile. He didn't want to ruin the moment, but he felt that he should know what was wrong with his partner.

"Maka, where did you disappear to during lunch?" he asked cautiously.

She had already finished her plate and left it squeaky clean; she stared at it and remained silent.

"Maka…"

"I… had something to do." She answered hesitantly.

Soul raised an eyebrow and stared her down. She wouldn't budge.

She got up and took her plate to the sink and started washing her plate.

"You're not gonna tell me what's wrong, are you?" He finally said.

Maka looked surprisingly at him, but once she saw his red eyes watching her, her gaze dropped to floor. The tone in his voice sounded upset-disappointed even. He was worried about her. She knew.

"I… not right now, okay? And besides it's not that important. But, I will tell you, just not right now… Sorry to make you worry, but don't. I'm fine." Her voice sounded melancholic. As she looked up to him and gave a weak, tired smile.

Both of them stood in silence for what seemed like an hour. Only minutes went by and they continued to stare at each other. Maka began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze and that's when he decided to break the silence.

"Alright then, I'm here if you need to talk." He sighed and went over to the sink to dump his plate.

"Just don't get put yourself under so much stress thinking about something, got it?"

_That's another thing she always does: Over think. _

"Thanks, Soul." She couldn't avoid the smile that tugged at her lips.

He had his back to her but nodded. Maka was also a girl that respected him and never questioned so much about his actions. So why was he?

"You can go take a shower if you want. I'll clean up."

"Thanks, Soul. Really, thank you."

"What are partners for?" He grinned and began washing the dirty dishes. She chuckled in response and walked off to take a shower.

* * *

Maka entered her bathroom, closed the door behind her and began to strip. As she stripped her clothing, she stood clad in her underwear and looked at her complexion in the small mirror that hanged over the sink. Misery was written on her face. She had tried to hide it. But Soul had noticed. She couldn't help smiling at this. It was nice to know that someone was paying attention to you and noticed the change in your mood. It was nice to know he cared. She was glad to have Soul as her friend. She felt a little guilty for her behavior and not being able to tell him what was going on. The situation had been present in her mind all afternoon, nagging, worring, dying to know where…

_I should tell him. Soul is someone I can trust, he won't laugh at my feelings. I'll probably feel better_ _knowing what he thinks. I just don't know…_

As she began removing her bra, she noticed a ketchup stain right in the front of her cupped left breast. She frowned wondering if the ketchup stained the shirt as well. She tossed the bra in the bath tub and removed her panties. She would wash it while she showered. She was thankful that Soul had sent her to take a shower. Sometimes a shower was great at calming the mind and body.

* * *

Soul was up in the kitchen drying the cooking utensils they had used for their dinner.

He was a little disappointed his Meister hadn't confided in him. Sure, he was happy that she said he'd tell him about her situation later. He had no idea why he wanted to know so much, probably because he felt it was his duty as her partner.

_And because… I don't like seeing her so depressed, she never gets that upset and broody over anything…It's not like her. Something's gotta be up. I know I shouldn't pressure her, a cool guy wouldn't do that and I won't do that._

_I'll apologize when she get's out. _He thought.

In the silence form their apartment he could hear the water running from Maka's shower. She was still showering so he went to the living room, plopped himself on the couch, turned on the TV and started skimming through channels, thinking what he would say to her when she got out. As he kept changing channels he would feel his eyelids getting heavy, until he just suddenly dozed off.

"Soul," A soft, tranquil, voice called him.

"Soul," again it called his name. It seemed natural the way the girl voiced his name.

"Soul, are you awake?" Maka's voice became clearer as his eyes, slowly focused and became accustomed to the light in the room.

"Maka?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes, sleepy head," She said as she came into view in front of the buzzing television.

"Looks like you had a good nap." She smiled tenderly at him.

"Well, it wasn't that bad… I kinda dozed off there for a sec." He answered, scratching the back of his neck. He averted his eyes from her. She was in her Pajamas. She wore a long sleeved yellow buttoned down PJ's. Instead of having her hair in twin pigtails, her hair was down, dripping water, a towel wrapped around her neck and shoulders catching every droplet.

The scent of the air had changed; filling it with the scent of her shampoo.

Soul wondered about in his mind what kind of fresh smell it was. It was citrusy…

While he was lost in his thoughts, Maka called to him and asked him if he was going to shower. He regained focused on her and tossed her the remote for the TV and headed off to take a shower.

* * *

Soul went to his bathroom, different form Maka's bathroom this one was smaller and didn't have bath tub. The bathroom had a small squared sink and it had a round mirror hanging above it. Next to the sink was a toilet and beside that, the shower.

He turned on the water and the shower head suddenly collapsed onto the ground. Water spurted everywhere, including Soul's face. He covered his face with one hand and with the other he swiftly turned the water off. The apartment had been constructed a few years ago, but the bathroom hadn't been in bad conditions.

_So, why the hell did you fall apart you stupid thing? _He grumbled.

He looked closely at the shower head; it was with a few cracks, made probably from the impact with the floor. He would need to get a new one.

He sighed heavily and walked out grabbing his towel, drying his face. With clothes and towel in hand, he went over to the living room, to his partner who was crawled up in a corner of the sofa watching TV.

"Maka, the showerhead to my bathroom broke. I'll fix it tomorrow. You mind if I use yours?"

"Mm," She answered, nodding her head. Her voice was a low whisper. Her sight never left the television.

Soul looked over the girl for a mere moment before leaving her alone in the living room.

As the tub filled he removed his clothes, turned the water off and relaxed into the tight space, trying to stretch his limbs. He looked around the bathroom as he soaked in the water. He looked at the bottles of body wash, shampoo and conditioner Maka used. His eyes suddenly caught the sight of a light blue object hanging over the shower curtain.

His cheeks flushed lightly and out of respect quickly removed his gaze. He slowly looked up. It was just a plain bra, nothing special. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a woman's brassier. But to know the fact that it belonged to his partner, his friend, the girl that was in his living room, it made him feel a bit…strange. He squinted his eyes and looked closely; he could see the size of her bra.

_32 A…_

He couldn't help but laugh. Sure he knew she was lacking in the chest department but this he didn't know…She was flat like a washboard! It made him laugh even harder.

He sunk a bit deeper in the tub, his cheeks flushed. Without even thinking of it, his mind conjured up the image of her taking her bra off and tossing it to the side. Her smooth, healthy, pale looking, skin of her back exposed… He sank deeper in the tub, his flesh flushing red in the processes.

_Whoa, I think I need to get out soon. _He thought.

A bathed Soul came to stand in the living room. He had on a pair of sweat pants along with a sweat shirt.

Maka was curled up on the sofa remote in one hand, the other hugging a pillow close to her chest.

He sat down next to her, although not to near.

"Thanks, Soul." She simply said after a while.

"What for?" He asked caught a little off guard.

"For diner and… letting me know that I can trust you. And for being here…I will tell you about it soon." She smiled.

"I- It's no big deal. I'm sorry about earlier trying to push you to tell me what's wrong with you." He choked out; he tried not to make his voice sound so hoarse. He had no idea what else to say.

She shook her head and smiled at him.

He stood up and returned the smile.

"I'm here for anything. Just tell me when you're ready. No pressure. It's cool, I can wait."

She nodded gratefully back at him and moved to turn off the TV and settle in for the night. They turned out every light to go off to bed.

"Soul, you could have at least turned out the light to the bathroom, you know-" Her hand froze on the switch as she stared at what dangled over the shower curtain. Maka was frozen in shock.

_NO WAY! I-I forgot about my bra! _

"S-Soul-" She started as her partner had one hand on his bedroom door. He looked around and saw her expression.

_Oh-oh…_

"W-wait did you-" She stammered getting red in the face.

"Ah, well-Goodnight!" he turned around and rushed into his room escaping his Miester.

* * *

Maka that night went to sleep embarrassed, thinking of what and idiot she was for forgetting about her bra.

_S-Soul saw it. He, He, he saw it! Oh, Shinigami-sama… _

She slammed the pillow on her face, as if to cover up her shame.

* * *

In the room next door Soul was wide awake staring at the ceiling, just thinking. He thought about the night's events and trying to figure out what was worrying his Meister so much. He was happy to hear that she trusted him to tell him of such things going on inside her head. And he felt real _cool_ to hear that.

He said he would wait for her to tell him. "No pressure", he said. But he was desperate to know. That on the underhand was,

"_Not cool_..."


End file.
